warriorssharefandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Forestpaw13/I just need a place to record my thoughts. Excuse my bluntness.
So this seriously just a list of my thoughts. Excuse my bluntness, French, and any other language that may come up here. *Finish those math problems. *SATs Dec. 3: yes or no? *What if I fail the SATs? *NCSSM: yes or no? **I live there **More opportunities **I'll sound smart on college applications **I'll leave all my friends **I DON'T KNOW *Finish those freaking math problems *A mì no me gusta nada esquela. *He's rather cute... *Had a dream I was king, woke up still king *Why are you even involved in this *Get off my back *Stop talking to me *You suck *I'll be a freaking UNICORN A PRANCING PRANCING PRANCING UNICORN *Unicorn upthrust! HUH *Creepy woman passed me in the hall today I looked away she stared at me as I walked by it was my Bio teacher ohmygod scary I need to talk to her later because I need her to do something for me I hope she does it *Another bullet. *Phone buzzes. 3rd time. Why does phone keep buzzing? Must check up on that *STOP CHATTING ME ASSHOLE *Kidding, you're not an asshole, you're changing your schedule to be near me *On second thought, that's rather creepy *Jenna Marbles *Montesquieu checks and balances *civics sucks *I made a bullet an 8 and then I changed it *Wow the scroll bars came up I have a lot of thoughts why do I think so much? *Why do I hate thinking so much? *Thinking is a sign of intellegance. *Let's look it up *Hair *Makeup *... other fun girl stuff *School tomorrow *Been doing this for fifteen minutes *Annie you are a loser with no life. Do your homework. *Write a note to him to make him laugh I must write him a letter *WAZAAAAP *Oh no my conscience GO AWAY *No I won't go away *Why not *Because you have to do your homework *No I don't *Yea you do *It's been an hour *There's a test tomorrow *Imma fail then *NO YOU WON'T GO DO THE DAMN WORK OR BE DAMNED FOR ETERNITY *... you're not very nice *You're not very nice either *You tell me what to say *Touche. *Okay that was kinda weird did I just have a convo with my conscience? *phone buzzed again *Hey she spelled it right *Only jeans from buckles fit her why is that? *Oh my god ANNIE WORK *PHONE BUZZ AGAIN SHUT UP *Oh look at all those papers *Wtf I'm typing my thoughts exactly as they come *Fudge *no more fudge. *peanut butter fudge *Damn it's peanut butter fudge *Gross *I know it's gross, shut up conscience *Okay. *9/15 *Hoy es jueves, el quince de septiembre mil once. *A mì me gusta Español. *Status today in 2010: Arguing with myself. Really fun, it involves physical contact. *knocks lights out of herself* *Weird *Oh wow it's been like 30 minutes *Stop procrastinating *NCSSM *People think I'm weird *I think I'm awesome *:P *:) Yeah those are my exact thoughts. xDDDDDD Category:Blog posts